


Aeternitas

by douxmortis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future AU, One Shot, Parent AU, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxmortis/pseuds/douxmortis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent AU/Future AU<br/>Your husband might just be the best dad in the whole world, but he's also the best husband in the world, how else would you have gotten kids, somehow he's still managing to keep you on your toes. Because when you're married to Oikawa Tooru, mornings are especially the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeternitas

**Author's Note:**

> I love Oikawa, and I think everyone should love him, and for those of you who already love him, I give you this quick Reader insert! I had intended it to be fluff, but that never happens and I had to throw some smut into the mix. This is actually my first lemon/smut I've written in like a year, so sorry if it isn't perfect? Also when I say "Barefoot and pregnant" I don't mean it in a negative or sexist view, when I use the phrase I think it means more like "A wife who doesn't need to work or stress herself to much, because her husband is doing everything to make her comfortable and he's rather doting" which I think is sweet. So no negative connotation is implied. And sorry if it doesn't flow right, I tried really hard to make it flow nicely, but these things hate me! SO ENJOY! I'd like to hear your thoughts. ꒰⌗´͈ ᵕ ॣ`͈⌗꒱

You loved Tooru as a husband and equally as a father. He was more than attentive, and you loved watching him interact with your kids. In the morning, he would handle the waking up of your 3 children, he made waking up a a 7 year old, a 6 year old, and a 4 year old look easy. He would make sure they brushed their teeth, washed their face, got them dressed, and by the time they walked down stairs, each child was perky and happy. And by the time they reached the the bottom step of the stairs, breakfast was ready, cooked by you, because your dear husbands cooking skills well… you let him boil water occasionally. As he and your 3 kids ate breakfast, as you finished their lunches. And when they were done with breakfast and it was time to walk to school. Tooru would round them up and walk the to their near by school, while you cleaned up the mess from breakfast and started a few household chores, like laundry.  

No one would have guessed that Oikawa Tooru would have been such a good father, because he was quite needy himself and wondered how he could ever handle kids, if he couldn’t handle himself. It even surprised you when you told him you were pregnant, you giggled thinking back on it.

_“Tooru-kun…” you called out to him, as he laid on your shared marital bed, looking up at you as you entered the room, giving you his full attention. You were nervous, you two had only been married 6 months, the pregnancy was unexpected, and you weren’t sure how early Toro wanted to have kids, you knew he wanted them, but the two of you had never talked about the specifics. And with the way the two of it went at it, you should have seen a baby coming, especially since you had decided to stop using birth control after marriage (your husband was never a big fan of condoms, so you handle the contraceptives)._

_“I… um.. you see… I haven’t been feeling very well lately and…” you began, fumbling with your fingers staring at the ground, anxious. As you fumbled with your words your husband had gotten off the bed and made his way to you._

_“Are you sick ____-chan, do we need to go to the doctor tomorrow?” he asked taking your hands in his, concern ringing from his soft voice. Shaking your head no, you continued “I… Tooru I’m pregnant.” you blurted out, as you squeezed his hand tightly, before staring up at him. For a moment, everything was quiet and still, before your husband began speaking, “Are you sure…?” he asked, clearly surprised. You nodded. And he grabbed you, locking you in a tight embrace, before picking you up and spinning with you._

_“This is amazing!! This is like the second greatest day of my life!” He exclaimed happily, before putting you down. You were surprised by his reaction, but happy nonetheless. “I’m glad.” you murmured, before wrapping your arms around his chest and holding him tight and he held you back tightly. You both did this for a couple of minutes before parting._

_“We should start preparing ____-chan! We have to clean out the spare room, and paint it! I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl! We’ll have to buy them cute clothes, because whatever it will be it will definitely be cute like it’s mom. I have to tell my parents and my sister! Takeru is gonna have a baby cousin! Your parents too _____-chan!” he began rambling, and watching his face light up made you so happy._

 

Once your son had been born you were quite amazed at his devotion. He would handle morning shifts, letting you sleep during the morning, and you would handle nights. He would bathe the boy, feed him, and put him to sleep. When the baby was awake, Tooru showered him with attention, constantly talking to him and touching him. To say he adored the child would be understatement.  

This didn’t interfere with the love he held for you, no it probably increased it. Because during the pregnancy he worshiped you, he still made love to you during the earlier months of the pregnancy. And the moment that baby was out of you, he was caressing you and ravishing you like he was doing before the pregnancy. This leading to your second pregnancy. Which didn’t phase your husband, he liked you pregnant, you were a very docile pregnant women. He learned that in your first pregnancy, the only thing that caught him by surprise was when you were craving something, he needed to get it for you immediately. If you didn’t get what you were craving in a set amount of time, you would start crying. Which caused your husband to panic and unnerve him. He didn’t want you upset. So luckily for him, your pregnancies were quite similar, except your cravings weren’t as bad your first pregnancy. 

So when the arrival of your daughter happened 10 months after your son, it made him so happy. Still in routine, he took care of the infant and your son, in the morning, letting you rest, so you would be rested for the evening shift with the baby.

The only thing different, was this time, you didn’t let him have his way with you once your daughter was born. You made him wait 2 months, before he could make love to you, which he was craving. But that didn’t stop the love, you just never let things get too intense, and if it did, your poor husband would handle it in the shower, by himself. You would have offered to help, but that would probably back fire. 

But goodness, the moment you gave him the green light, he jumped you, triggering an intense time. As he began praising every inch of your body with kisses, licks, and little bites. He loved you, going two months without being able to go beyond kissing was killing him, but was the wait worth it, he would definitely say so. 

It might be a little cocky to say you had the best husband, but you honestly did, sure sometimes he gave into your kids whims, because he didn’t like his kids being upset, he wanted to give them the world. That’s why when he approached you saying he wanted more kids, you weren’t going to deny him. That’s how you had gotten baby number three. Two years after your second child's birth, you’re third child and second boy was born. You were so happy to have another baby with the man you loved. The bigger and bigger your family got the more you learned to love.

“Ahh they really do grow up fast Nanami-chan doesn’t need to hold my hand anymore.” cried your husband entering the bedroom as you put away laundry. You chuckled softly, “Be careful, soon she won’t want to kiss you anymore and she’ll have boyfriend.” you joked, as your husband wrapped his arms around you from behind you moving your ponytail to the side. 

“We can’t have that now can we… I’m worried she might be like you… secretly really good at sex… She’ll blow those boys minds when it eventually happens.”  he mumbles against the back of  your neck before placing soft kisses on it.

“Oh? You’re not gonna blame any of this on you, if our sons have a sex drive like you, I’m concerned for their future girlfriends.” you say with a giggle, his lips tickling the back of your neck.

“No fair, ____-chan, it’s not my fault, I can’t help getting this way around _____-chan’s secret sloppy body…” Tooru whispered into your ear, one hand reaching down between your legs, pushing up your skirt. Your body reacting immediately, heating up as his fingers roamed around your inner thighs.

“T-Tooru… my b-body isn’t  sloppy…” you moaned softly, as his other hand began fondly your breast. He hummed softly, moving his fingers up, sliding your panties to slide, running his fingers over your slit. You shivered slightly, before he slipped two fingers inside of you, eliciting soft moans from you, before he pulled his fingers out and bringing them into view. “You say that, but… look at this…” he purred, as you gazed upon his fingers, covered in your sticky arousal, causing you to flush and become wetter. “I-I’m not…” you continued to deny, turning around to face him. 

He smirked at you bringing his two fingers to his mouth, before promptly putting them in his mouth and sucking on them clean. “You taste like a sloppy girl too.” he cooed, licking his lips. “I’d like to taste more though.” he said as he picked you up and tossed you on to the bed. You let out a small gasp, as you hit the pillowy bed top. Before you could make any protest, he was in between your legs, fingers pushing aside your soaked panties, as he slowly drug his tounge up and down your slit, again and again, before spreading you open, exposing every private bit of yourself to him. “T-tooru…” you moaned softly, causing your husband to chuckle softly before saying, “See _____-chan, you’re a very sloppy girl…” and the way he said it caused you too ache for him. “T-then please…. handle this sloppy girl…” you begged softly, throwing you head back, in defeat. “Of course, you’re mine _____-chan, so I’ll always be the only one to handle you.” he says, before sliding his tongue inside of you, pushing it, in and out of you, pulling out long enough to stroke your clitoris with his tongue, before going back and slipping himself inside of you. 

Letting your hands drift down, and entangle themselves in Tooru’s brown locks, as he ate you out. He became more vicious as his tongue viciously coaxed you towards the edge. Your back arching and toes curling as sweet moans escaped from out of your lips. Your husband fingers digging into your thighs, trying to get as much of you as possible. “T-tooru, you moaned, approaching your climax, getting closer and closer the coil in your lower abdomen ready to snap, yearning to snap. And as it did, as you cried your husbands name, you could feel complete ecstasy wash over you. 

Your jagged breath, your shaking form, all of it was pleasing to your husband, 9 years and he still knew how to pleasure you. The lazy smirk that danced on his lips, made your heart flutter. “Did I please you, Ms. Sloppy girl?” he asked, crawling up your body and kissing you roughly, shaking your head no you said, “N-no… I need more…” you mumbled, he smiled pulling your shirt off, skillfully removing your bra, and sliding off your skirt and panties. 

“Good, because I want some too…” He whispered into your ear, his voice low and dangerous, it had been a month since Tooru and you had last been intimate. ‘Has he been holding back this much, is that why he was being so… so… urgent?’ You thought to yourself, all those thoughts vacating your head as you watched him peel off his shirt, and unzip his pants. 9 years and your husband only got more attractive. Running your fingers up his chest, you couldn’t help but still feel butterflies, you still felt like a school girl around him, especially when the two of you were like this.

Wrapping your arms around him, as he placed his hands on either sides of your head, leaning down and kissing you softly, before plunging into you in one thrust. He filled you up, stretching you out, one month without him, and you felt like an inexperienced schoolgirl. Your insides clinching him tightly as he pumped in and out of you, your nails digging into his back, as loud whimpers of his name, escaped your lips. 

Your moans only egged him on, as he slammed harder and deeper into you, hitting right up against your womb, causing you to cry out for more. Your husband obliging to your whim, holding you by your hips and dragging you into him, as he slammed into harder and harder, each thrust rubbing against you in just the right way. The way you squeezed him, your hot folds gripping him tight, Tooru felt as though he were melting, you felt perfect wrapped around him. He was the one and only man you had ever had, and it swelled his ego knowing that he was the only man ever to touch you, ever to feel you the way this way. The only man ever to see your erotic and cute  faces, the only man ever to make you cum. You belonged to him, and he planned to keep it that way.

“______-chan… I’m gonna…” he moaned out softly, as he hoisted you up and on to his lap, bouncing you up and down on him, quickly, the friction, quickly pushing you closer and closer to cumming. 

“T-Tooru…” you cried holding him in an embrace, as he slammed into you one last time, sending you both over the edge, as he poured into you, your womb being filled up as you released around him. Shaking as he his hot sperm poured into you, breathing ragged as you clung to him. 

“_____-chan” Tooru whispered against your skin, “I love you… I love you  just as much as the moment I met you, from the day I married you, and I love you more and more each day, the days we spend with our children are the day I will never take for granted… I will never take you for granted.” He said placing a kiss on your lips, causing you to blush. This man was your husband, this man who you loved just as equally, you felt on par with all of things he said. “Tooru… I was going to wait two more days to tell you…” you begin placing your hand on his cheek, earning a questionable look from your husband, before you continued. “I’m pregnant.” you said cheerful. and you could hear your husband chuckle. “Splendid, my barefoot and pregnant wife returns.” 

 


End file.
